internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Krishmar Santokie
| birth_place = Clarendon, Jamaica | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Left-arm medium pace | role = | family = | oneodi = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = 2007–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year2 = 2013–2014 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Mumbai Indians | year3 = 2014 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year4 = 2015 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year5 = 2016 | clubnumber5 = | club6 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year6 = 2017-Present | clubnumber6 = | columns = 3 | column1 = T20I | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = – | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = – | top score1 = – | deliveries1 = 221 | wickets1 = 17 | bowl avg1 = 13.71 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/21 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = LA | matches2 = 9 | runs2 = 8 | bat avg2 = 4.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 8 | deliveries2 = 389 | wickets2 = 8 | bowl avg2 = 33.62 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 3/49 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/– | column3 = T20 | matches3 = 14 | runs3 = 10 | bat avg3 = 10.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 8* | deliveries3 = 284 | wickets3 = 27 | bowl avg3 = 9.85 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/24 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = | fivefor4 = | tenfor4 = | best bowling4 = | catches/stumpings4 = | date = 25 September | year = 2011 | source = https://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/67/67182/67182.html CricketArchive }} Krishmar Santokie (born 20 December 1984) is a cricketer who plays for Jamaica and has represented the West Indies at international Twenty20 level. He bowls left-arm medium pace and is a lower order batsman. Domestic career He represented the Guyana Amazon Warriors in the Caribbean Premier League in 2013. His slingy action & ability to deliver deceiving slower balls has made him an asset to T20 teams. Santokie spent a number of years playing in England for Farnham Royal cricket club where he used the English conditions to perfect his swing bowling technique which has continued with him into his international career. He is acquired by Mumbai Indians in Indian Premier League of 2014. International career His debut for the West Indies came in a Twenty20 International against England in September 2011, he finished with bowling figures of 1/17 in a West Indies victory. International Awards Twenty20 International Cricket Man of the Match Awards Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers